A little Me time
by Mizu megami25
Summary: Inuyasha delivers the final blow to the infamous Naraku.In the proses of killing him Inuyasha is put into a coma that only he can awake himself from.He only has a mater of time befor he is killed by it!Will Inuyasha awake from the coma in time or will he
1. The end of the infamous Naraku!

A Little "Me" Time

**"Inuyasha's mind"**

"Not Inuyasha's mind"

Chap 1:The end of the infamous Naraku

"God damn it! Die already you bastard!" Inuyasha said, slashing away one of Naraku's many scaly limbs.

"Why so angry Inuyasha? You aren't that desperate to kill me are you?" Naraku said in a cold voice.

"You have no idea!" Inuyasha screamed, cutting one of his slimy tentacles away from his body.

"You're just a worthless half-bread, you can't kill me!" Naraku said as he spat in disgust.

"Say it don't spray it, you hypocrite!" said the very annoyed hanyou.

"As always, your mouth is your only affective component!" Naraku said, barely taking notice to Inuyasha's blows.

"Aaaawwww! Don't tell me I've hurt your feelings? Oh wait you don't have any, it must be the gaping hole in your gut!" Inuyasha cried, lunging his sword into Naraku's torso.

"You can't defeat me." Naraku said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"That's it, keep telling your self that," Inuyasha said, standing in front of Naraku, his sword over one shoulder.

"I will never let myself be defeated by a lowly half-bread!" Naraku said as he, for the first time, feared for his life.

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that in the last couple of days," Inuyasha said standing calmly in front of Naraku. "Enough 'chit chat'. It's time for you to die! KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha screamed, swinging the fang with all his might.

Naraku was frantic as he tried to avoid the attack, but the blade still struck. Naraku's cries of pain suddenly filled the ear's of the bystanders. Then...a huge blast of purple light and poison vapours engulfed Inuyasha.

Kagome just stood there, eyes filed with fear, anger, sadness, and most of all... pain. She stood there in shock for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't move. She just stood there, looking over the battle field.

"...Inuyasha..." she finally whispered. "...Inuyasha... Inuyasha!... INUYASHA!"

Kagome ran down the hill from where she stood. She ran towards him as fast as her legs could carry her. When she arrived, she saw him lying lifelessly on the ground. A warm, salty tear slowly ran down Kagome's pale cheek. As each tear took it's turn to fall down her face she collapsed to her knees slowly stroking Inuyasha's hair. When suddenly...she noticed something. What she saw filed her heart and eyes with joy. She watched as his chest slowly move up and down as he breathed in the pure air.

**Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke... poke, poke, poke, POKE!**

**"Imaimashii, stop poking him!" yelled a very annoyed woman who looked a great deal like Kagome.**

**"But Doki, he won't wake up!" replied Imaimashii in an annoying voice. He was short and young looking, with red hair and a bushy kitsune tail, much resembling Shippo.**

**"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" she screamed as Imaimashi cowered in fear.**

**"Nooooo... really? Mabey that's because 1:My name _means _annoying. 2:That's what emotion I am!" he said with slight sarcasm in his voice.**

**"You are going to get it so bad when we get him out of here," she said trying to calm herself.**

**"EEEKKKKK! She's going to get me! Some one save me! Please I don't wanna die! WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he continued to cry.**

**"Rrrrrrrrrrrr...YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON IN THIS MIND! CAN'T YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND!" Doki screamed, officially pissed.**

**"Wow! Dega'vu all over again!...and again, and again, and again, and again, an..." he was cut off when a strong hand grabbed his neck and started to shake him.**

**"You're awake!" Imaimashii said in a raspy voice.**

**"Who the hell are you! Wait... why do you look like Shippo?" Inuyasha replied drowsily still holding Imaimashii's neck firmly.**

**"I'm Imaimashii, and this is Doki," he said pointing to the Kagome look a like.**

**"Kagome...? What are you doing here?"he said completely ignoring what Imaimashii said.**

**"Kagome, Kagome, who ever she is, she's not me because my name's Doki! Do-Ki!"she said in an angry voice.(A/N heheheheh...)**

**"Hey don't have to get so mad! ...Wait a sec... did you just say your name is Doki?" Inuyasha questioned still holding Imaimashii's neck.**

**Doki slapped her for head and stomped away thinking _'How thick could ya get!'_**

**"Was it something I said?" questioned the very dense hanyou.**

**"Hey Inuyasha? Could ya put me down, I can't breath!" Imaimashii said gasping for air. Not really caring, Inuyasha dropped him mercilessly on the ground.**

(End)

YAAAY! Did you like it?

Name's

Doki Anger and Wrath

Imaimashii Anoying


	2. The dangerous coma

**A little "ME" time**

Chap 2.The dangerous coma

" Thank you again lady Kaede for your kindness" said Miroku bowing his head to the wise old woman.

"Ye are most welcome," she replied

"Lady Kaede may I ask what is hapening to Inuyasha?"asked the very scared and conserned miko.

"It seemes to me that Inuyasha has been immersed into a coma,"she explained.

"Oh my god!Kaede will he wake up?When will he wake up?Will he be the same when he wakes?Will he be the same arrogant,selfish,stuborn,violent,anoying,stupid jerk again!That is if he wakes up.Kagome said recoiling at the last part.

"I can not answer all of these questions.But I can tell ye that if Inuyasha does not wake up soon he will die.I am sorry that I can not tell ye anything else.I'm afriad that inuyasha will have to get out of this one on his own."Kaede said as she walked out of the hut.

_'Come back to me soon Inuyasha...I don't want to loose you!'_

**"Inuyasha!" questioned Imaimashi **

**"What?" Inuyasha said in an anoyed voice. **

**"You wanna go meat the others! I'm sure they'll like you!" he said in a high pitched voice**

**"Others?"**

**"Your other personalitys!"**

**"My other what!"**

**"Personalitys!"**

**"Wait a second.Were am I?"**

**"You're in your mind! Isn't that cool?"**

**"What?How the hell is that posible?"**

**"Ok let me explain!When you defeated Naraku you were engulfed in light and miasma and you were put into a big nasty coma and if you don't wake up soon you will die and you will never see Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Kilala,Kaede,or..._Kaogome_ ever again!"**

**"What!I won't see Kagome ever again!Get me outta hear now!I can't leave Kagome!I made a promis!I have to protect her!"**

**"Inuyasha?Inuyasha?Inuyasha?"**

**"What!God damn you're anoying!"**

**"Oh ya!That reminds me I have something else to tell you!"**

**"I'll take over now if you don't mind."**

**"AAAAAAWWWWWWWW!But I wanna tell him what hapened!"**

**"I SAID I'LL TAKE OVER!"**

**"Ok fine you don't have to get so angry"**

**"Why you little..."**

**"Don't meen to inerrupt but Miroku I'd like to know what the hell I'm doin' hear,And why are you so small?"**

**"First of all my name isn't Miroku.I know I look like him but I'm not.It's the same with every one else in here.Also I'll explain why I'm small later."**

**"Okay so what do you want me to call ya?"**

**"My name is Rihatsu"**

**"Wait a sec all of your names mean emotions?Why?"**

**"Because my dence friend you are in you mind,"**

**"What!What do you mean dence?"**

**"Did you hear anything I said after that!This is going to be a long week,"**

**'Week?You mean I'm stuk in hear for a week!"**

**"No that's just how long you have to live be for you die in the coma you're curently in!"**

**"What?I'm in a coma?"**

**"GOD DAMNIT!CAN YOU GET ANY DUMDER!"**

**"Watever just tell me what's going on"**

**"Well when you defeated Naraku you were put into a coma and are spending that coma in your mind"**

**"This is my mind?It's kinda dark in hear"**

**"Indeed...Since you are in your mind there are of course your personalitys"**

**" What personality are you then?"**

**"I am your inteligence.The one you were just talking to is anoyence"**

**"And it shows"**

**"As I was saing.All of your personalitys are represented by some one you know that acts like that personality...And you didn't understand a word I said."**

**"I did too understand!"**

**"Oh realy.Well with your new found noleg perhaps I'll grow a couple of inches...I supose now you know why I'm short?"**

**"Uuuuummm..."**

**"Didn't think so'sigh' " **

**"Why are ya short any way?"**

**"Mostly form lack of use but the main reason is because you were borne dence,"**

**"Feh..So how do I get outta here?"**

**"Actualy I haven't quite figured that out yet.Untill I do why don't we go meet the others?"**

**"Feh"**

_Oh ya I'm finished the second chapter!Oh ya go me!_

_names..._

_Rihatsu:cleverness,intelligence...all that jazz_

_please R&R!_


End file.
